This invention relates generally to balancing a rotor in a gas turbine and, more particularly, to in-situ gas turbine rotor balancing.
Current military engines have turbine rotors that require periodic balancing. At least some known engines need to be removed from their nacelle to access the turbine rotor for balancing. In a shop, the engines need to be at least partially disassembled to access the turbine rotor for balancing. For example, the rotor module is pre-balanced before engine assembly. After engine assembly, the engine is spooled up to check the balance of the rotor. If the rotor is out of balance, the engine is disassembled and the rotor module would be re-balanced. However, engine disassembly is both time consuming and expensive.